Rôdeurs d'une nuit
by Madelight
Summary: Aucun but à aller se balader dans la forêt. Aucun. Vraiment, aucun objectif, aucune visée. Juste regarder les arbres et cesser de penser à tout ce qui me burine l'esprit. - O.S


_**O.S calme et plutôt optimiste, pour une fois.**_

_**Je m'essaie aux poèmes structurés (c'est à dire avec rimes et strophes... Je suis encore trop peu sérieuse pour m'intéresser aux vers xD)**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous ! =)**_

* * *

_**Rôdeurs d'une nuit.**_

_S'aventurer au gré des nuages et suivre la lune qui dévale le ciel. S'attarder près des grands chênes et sentir leurs cœurs battre au creux de leur tronc. S'ensommeiller au rythme de la brise fraiche, écouter les murmures dans les feuilles et chercher à garder les yeux ouverts. _

_Et puis se coucher près de la lisière de la forêt, sans mot. Observer le doux frimas autour de soi et s'endormir doucement, apaisé. Clore ses paupières et se laisser-aller. _

_Enfin._

___________________

Aucun but à aller se balader dans la forêt. Aucun. Vraiment aucun objectif, aucune visée. Juste regarder les arbres et cesser de penser à tout ce qui me burine l'esprit.

Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête enfin, au profit d'un rythme plus doux, plus lent et plus agréable. Celui des fleurs qui bourgeonnent et éclosent. Ce rythme si calme, donnant naissance à un parfum nouveau, une corolle colorée et enivrante. Un destin bref mais superbe.

_Je suis si fatiguée._

Je suis sortie, sachant très bien que je bravais le règlement. Mais je n'ai plus ce dernier à l'esprit. La prudence me martèlera bien assez lorsque je quitterai l'école. Car je vais la quitter, rejoindre l'ordre du phénix et me battre. L'année s'interrompra ainsi, sans plus de formalités. J'irai me battre, j'irai prendre des vies et là, à ce moment là, il me faudra me montrer prudente. Alors à présent, que le calme me préserve. Que le silence me garde et me hâle. Je ne désire rien d'autre sinon un instant paisible qui délasserait mon cœur.

Je ne veux pas penser à la guerre et à tout ce qui l'engendre. Je ne veux pas penser aux barrières qui me séparent prétendument de mes ennemis et aux liens qui me rapprochent de ceux qui me sont chers. Je veux oublier que de telles querelles aient lieu. Dans ce monde si bancal, j'ai besoin de rester stable et une marche m'y aidera.

Je veux rester seule, que personne ne m'interrompe dans cette recherche muette de la tranquillité.

Que faire sinon me taire et avancer dans le silence. Ignorer et être ignorée de tout ; la grâce de la méditation absolue. Une sorte de plénitude qui vous envahit pour ne laisser qu'un vague souvenir d'anesthésie. Une ellipse agréable et mélancolique.

Pourtant, j'ai cette sensation de n'être pas seule. Ce sentiment oppressant d'être observée dans le secret. Que chacun de mes gestes, pas et soupirs, est épié. Tout ceci me compresse la poitrine.

Je suis fatiguée, vraiment.

J'aimerais pourtant que l'extérieur, que la vie extérieure, me fiche la paix. Je n'ai besoin de rien sinon de place et de silence. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne respecte pas ce désir, je le sens autour de moi. Je le sens si fort et si peu à la fois. Je doute, peut-être suis-je paranoïaque. Mais que faire ? Je n'ai tout simplement pas la force de dégainer ma baguette. D'ailleurs, l'ai-je prise avec moi ?

Et après tout, cela importe-il vraiment ? Et si je disparaissais cette nuit, ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Laisser toute la futilité aux autres. Avoir atterri dans le milieu de la magie est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées, comme l'une des plus mauvaises. J'y ai pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon à prendre, notamment les amis. Mais une fois que cette phase se révéla préparatoire d'une guerre insensée… Je ne pus plus rien prendre…

Alors que faire ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je le sens. Et ce qui m'observe semble se rapprocher. Ainsi dans les ténèbres, je sens une présence oppressante. Que faire… Que faire ?

J'essaie vaguement de me reprendre, le sort d'anesthésie que je me suis tantôt lancée a très bien fonctionné. Je suis dans une sorte de transe sourde, agréable et pourtant très décourageante. Je n'arrive plus très bien à me mouvoir et mes pensées sont si désordonnées, si mélancoliques… J'ai l'impression d'être au cœur d'une dépression cinglante, une dépression qui m'affligerait depuis des années… Une dépression dont je n'avais pas décelé la présence et qui pourtant burine chaque partie de moi avec un malin plaisir. Alors que faire ?

Que faire ? Je ne suis pas très réactive…

Soudain, je perçois un souffle derrière moi et une main se pose sur ma bouche. Je ne peux rien faire ; ni hurler, ni bouger. C'est simple, je n'en ai ni la force, ni –et curieusement d'ailleurs- l'envie.

On m'attire contre soi.

J'entends un cœur résonner, et battre déraisonnablement. L'inconnu(e) est satisfait de ma non-réaction, comme un événement étonnant mais parfait pour l'occasion. Peut-être vais-je me faire assassiner ainsi. De manière tout à fait stupide. Ou alors vais-je devenir le butin, la rançon d'une guerre qui à la minute m'indiffère. Je sais que je devrais me reprendre, peut-être songer à me défendre, mais c'est trop stupide ; je n'y arrive pas et tant pis.

Mes membres tressautent, parfois, comme si j'étais réellement en train de rêver. C'est assez agréable.

- _Lune félonne, lune félonne. Lune félonne, lune félonne._

Une ancienne comptine de sorciers.

- _Lune trompeuse, lune trompeuse. Lune trompeuse…_

L'air résonne en moi, comme une sorte de cri, d'appel à l'aide. Un combat, quelque part, a été gagné.

- _Lune félonne, que plus rien n'étonne. Lune trompeuse, fausse guide rieuse… _

Fausse guide rieuse.

- _Galette d'or au cœur de suie. Poudre de ciel rouge, fraiche senteur de pluie…_

Je connais cette voix.

- _Galette d'argent, cœur de rubis…_

Non seulement je la connais, mais je sens qu'elle résonne étrangement à mes oreilles. _Etrangement_, c'est le mot.

- _Astre nocturne, guide-moi. _

_Mène-moi aux tombes, aux hortensias. _

_Que l'on traine le sang de ceux qui simulent… _

_Que l'on traine leurs cheveux de boue… _

_Au même sol où sont sarclées les campanules, _

_Offrant aux Véritables des bouquets doux._

_Brûle leurs ailes au firmament, _

_Et déverse sous l'amertume du soir, _

_La poudre liquide de leurs ossements. _

_Parfumant l'air de leur brusque désespoir._

_Laisse les rumeurs aller vers l'Est et surgis soudain… _

_Oublie les incertitudes, ne laisse plus rien au hasard… _

_Car c'est ta nouvelle que l'on souhaite, du soir au matin ;_

_Comme le sang, ton seul abîme, sombre astre blafard._

Ces strophes glacées ont de l'écho en moi… Doucement je m'oublie…

_________________

Il me regardait, de ses pauvres yeux délavés et profonds. Ses jambes en tailleur semblaient dépareillées sous mon corps et mon dos me faisait un peu souffrir. Je levai une main à son visage en gardant les yeux entrouverts. Diaphane.

Peau de marbre, billes de chine.

L'Insondable qui apparait. Cela devrait me faire un choc mais curieusement, je n'en ressens aucun. Sa joue s'appuie contre ma main, ou l'inverse. Il ferme les yeux sous ma caresse et quelques cheveux blonds s'emmêlent entre mes doigts, emportés par la brise. Sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle est pâle ; semblable à la lisseur de l'eau, rafraichie par les courants. Ses traits si réguliers me couvrent d'une mine agréable et calme. Si improbable… Si impossible.

Il est magnifique. Juste magnifique.

J'ouvre difficilement la bouche et essaie d'articuler un semblant de syllabe. Mes mots s'étouffent douloureusement contre mes lèvres et leur intensité s'échoue comme la mer sur la jetée. Pareil à l'insaisissable, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de prénommer la sensation curieuse qui m'étreint. Je suis bloquée de tous côtés, comme si chaque chose qui m'avait un jour connectée à cette terre n'était plus qu'un fil de nylon, prêt à s'étendre autant que je m'envole.

Et c'est ce que je fais, je m'envole dans les cieux gris qui s'étendent à mes yeux, pareils à des nuages menaçants de douceur et de tonnerre. Tant de puissance recelée dans un seul regard. Je m'y perds à en mourir, à ne plus revenir, à en oublier mon nom. D'ailleurs qui suis-je ? Puis-je encore prétendre exister, alors que ce regard m'incise et m'implose.

Quel est ce sort étrange ? Quel est ce sentiment violent qui ne laisse plus place à mes réflexions. Je suis comme droguée, complètement amorphe. Je me laisse fondre alors que sa cape me fouette doucement le visage.

Ma main s'écroule sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mais la douceur surnaturelle semble restée à mes doigts, bougeant encore, comme pour la sentir à nouveau.

Doucement mes yeux se ferment, doucement je sens ses mains si souples s'apposer en coupe autour de mon visage et… Et soudain, ma tête semble en suspension dans les airs… J'ai la sensation de m'envoler, de n'être plus qu'une vulgaire circonvolution chevelue… Et ses doigts glissent entre mes mèches, caressant mes oreilles, mon nez… Ma bouche…

Et à ce moment déjà bien trop exquis… Je mourus.

Une matière évanescente s'appliqua contre mes lèvres, comme imperceptible, fuyante… Le contact furtif, mobile et surtout flottant, comme un drapeau de satin emporté par le vent, dura si peu et à la fois si longtemps que j'eus l'impression de naitre et de disparaitre dans la lumière.

Soudain, tout cessa et je m'évanouis dans la lumière aveuglante.

_________

_Astre nocturne, guide-moi._

_Mène-moi aux tombes, aux hortensias._

_Que l'on traine le sang de ceux qui simulent…_

_Que l'on traine leurs cheveux de boue…_

_Au même sol où sont sarclées les campanules,_

_Offrant aux Véritables des bouquets doux._

_Brûle leurs ailes au firmament,_

_Et déverse sous l'amertume du soir,_

_La poudre liquide de leurs ossements._

_Parfumant l'air de leur brusque désespoir._

_Laisse les rumeurs aller vers l'Est et surgis soudain…_

_Oublie les incertitudes, ne laisse plus rien au hasard…_

_Car c'est ta nouvelle que l'on souhaite, du soir au matin ;_

_Comme le sang, ton seul abîme, sombre astre blafard._

_Sang de boue, sang de vase._

_Prétendu sorcier, suppôt, illégitime vivant_

_En te voyant, ma seule et unique extase,_

_Serait de te voir disparaitre en t'abîmant._

_Et j'irais te creuser une tombe_

_Au plus profond des terres ou des mers._

_Là où grouille racaille et fange immonde,_

_Ta place désignée, au cœur de nos enfers._

_Ici-bas, les démons prendront soin de toi_

_Mais alors que je te croyais vaincu et affligé,_

_Après t'avoir vu maintes fois expirer la mort,_

_Après avoir cru que plus jamais tu ne respirerais,_

_Te voilà pourtant qui respire encore…_

_Et alors tu me regardes de tes yeux animaux,_

_Brûlant pourtant de reconnaissance,_

_Prenant pour sauveur ton humble bourreau._

_C'est alors que le soleil apparait, _

_Régnant en maitre sur cette terre, _

_M'ordonnant de te laisser-aller._

_J'ai surpris ses rayons aller et venir sur toi,_

_Balayer tes cheveux en reflets scintillants,_

_Eclairer calmement tes yeux posés sur moi,_

_Et m'insuffler son souffle aliénant._

_Puis j'ai compris que tu étais un ange,_

_Martyr des hommes et des sorciers,_

_Que dans chaque monde, tu es l'étrange, _

_Que l'on ne te désire que trépassé._

_Pourtant, je ne peux plus songer à toi_

_[comme l'étranger ruinant mes songes_

_Mais plutôt comme un homme comme moi,_

_Que les durs augures et préjugés, rongent._

_Ainsi plus jamais je ne confondrais ami et ennemi,_

_Plus jamais je ne douterais de toi,_

_Plus jamais je ne te laisserais haï_

_Par des gens comme je l'étais autrefois._

_Mon ami, contemple ma rédemption et pardonne-moi_

_Embrassons-nous comme des frères et oublions_

_[ce qui auparavant faisait ma loi._

_Mon ami, mon frère, tu as ma protection._


End file.
